


Dressed as a watermelon, dancing in each other’s arms

by jkgay4tae



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Halloween, Jungwon and jake are only mentioned, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Sunki, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsundere, artist Sunoo, ni-ki is a tsundere, ni-ki is whipped, office worker ni-ki, sunoo is adorable, watermelon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkgay4tae/pseuds/jkgay4tae
Summary: Ni-ki screws up and tries to make it up to his boyfriend Sunoo.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki
Comments: 9
Kudos: 83





	Dressed as a watermelon, dancing in each other’s arms

Oct 29th Evening

“Ni-ki”. Silence. “Niiiii-kiiiiii”. 

Ni-ki sighs at his boyfriend’s antics. Sunoo had been bothering him for the last 1 hour trying to convince him they should get a couple’s costume for Halloween. It wasn’t just today but he’d been asking since the month had started.

“Sunoo, for the last time no. I’m not going to dress up in a couple costume and a food one at that”. 𝘞𝘩𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘴𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘢𝘨𝘦? 𝘔𝘺 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵’𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘰. “It’s tacky and I hate Halloween anyways”, Niki finishes with a huff as he sees his boyfriend pout. He internally curses and looks away immediately. If there was one thing Ni-Ki was weak for it was Sunoo’s pout. In Ni-ki’s defense he was really tired from work and was in no mood for Sunoo’s whining. Somehow the topic seemed buried for the day, of course the cost being a sulky boyfriend but Ni-ki could deal with that for one evening, he thought. 

In bed, Sunoo slept at the very edge as if to make sure he wouldn’t even touch his boyfriend lest he risk cuddling with him while he’s still mad. “Really Sunoo?” Ni-ki scoffed. “Fine don’t hug me you’re the one who needs to cuddle to sleep anyways. That clearly pissed the other off because he got up and took an extra pillow to create a partition between them.  
Ni-ki didn’t sleep well that night. Truth be told, he needed his boyfriend’s cuddles just as much. He decided he’d let his ego win tonight and apologise in the morning. 

Oct 30th Morning 

Something was wrong, really wrong. Ni-ki had expected his boyfriend to be upset until morning, latest. But now despite him having woken up earlier to make apology pancakes for Sunoo, the boy simply nibbled at his food with a bored look. 

Instead of finishing the food, Sunoo got up and mumbled a small “im not hungry” and left to his room. Fuck. He didn’t get what had happened. See, they had a process. They’d have some silly argument and then Ni-ki would usually make him an apology meal to suit Sunoo’s sweet tooth or Sunoo would cuddle the shit out of him until he smiled. He expected Sunoo to nag him about the couple’s costume again but he seemed like he had resigned to the idea of not wearing one. Don’t get him wrong, Ni-ki really did not want to wear that food themed couple’s costume Sunoo had wanted but the idea of his boyfriend being upset and disappointed by him was more off-putting than dressing as one half of a hotdog. Had Ni-Ki been too mean the previous day?

He hadn’t meant to be harsh. He just always spoke that way and he assumed the other would just understand. 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘥𝘰 𝘐 𝘥𝘰? After a breath of determination, he did what any confused boyfriend would do he messaged his best friend for help. Jake had responded immediately. 

“𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘪𝘨 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘭 𝘮𝘢𝘯? 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘴 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘴𝘴 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳. 𝘐𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘣𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵”. 

After a bit of contemplation, Niki decided he was idiot. All his boyfriend wanted was to dress up in a cute food themed couple’s costume with him for one evening and he couldn’t give him that. He decides he can suck it up for Sunoo and goes to talk to him. “Sunoo? Baby?”, he enters quietly into their bedroom and sees Sunoo, freshly showered wiping his hair. “Mm?”, came a simple response. “Look I’m sorry, I know you’re upset about the costumes I just really didn’t want to dress up like that you know how I hate Halloween. But ... if it really means a lot to you we can go buy that food costume you wanted”. 

“Halloween? Ni-ki you hate anything and everything that doesn’t suit your routine!”, Sunoo laughs with disbelief. “You know I’ve always thought I’d let it go when you said you didn’t wanna do something but I asked you for one cute thing that I wanted to do with my boyfriend and you couldn’t even compromise for me once”. “I know. I fucked up, I’m sorry baby. I ... I’m compromising now?”, Ni-Ki says hoping their fight would be resolved soon. 

A beat of silence. 

“Well it took you a month too long cause all the costumes I was interested in are out of stock in local stores now”. “Well, uh maybe we can drive to the  
next town and buy it”, Niki suggests as Sunoo scoffs. “I’m not gonna drive the whole day and make us skip work just for a chance to find the costumes I wanted for us when the party is tonight. Whatever Ni-ki, you did what you wanted as always”. 

Sunoo may sound a bit dramatic but he was mad! He asked his boyfriend for one thing every year and he consistently said no. Now, Sunoo understood Ni-ki’s preferences and always adjusted because well, he wasn’t picky. But, this was one thing he’d always wanted to do and when he saw Jake and Jungwon coming to a party last year as grass and a sheep (they’d called themselves a sheep garden) he thought it had been the cutest thing. He didn’t expect Ni-ki to change drastically, after all, it was the stoic but subtly affectionate boy that he’d fallen in love with. He was happy with the way he and Niki were he just wished his boyfriend would adjust a bit for him as well. He needed the other to understand that if they were going to be together they both had to learn how to compromise. If Ni-ki couldn’t budge for a small thing like this how would he handle bigger differences in the future? 

2 hours to the party

While Sunoo had been busy with his latest art commission, Ni-Ki had taken a half day off work to search for a food themed couples costume. Unfortunately, all he found were het-couple friendly costumes like Minnie and mickey etc. The only ones that seemed ok were from dodgy places and he didn’t want Sunoo to be mad at him for getting them both dermatitis as well. 

30 minutes to the party

Sunoo sighed, he didn’t even feel like going to the party anymore. He’d been mad at Niki the whole day and he knew he wouldn’t really enjoy seeing his friends be cutesy while he and Niki were having a Cold War of sorts. Ok maybe Niki has tried to make things better but he was still mad and he wanted to be petty dammit. But he had promised Jungwon he’d be there and he wouldn’t be labelled as a flakey friend so he got up to his feet, feeling heavy and went to get ready when he heard a click of the front door. Was Niki back? 

“Uh babe? What’re you wearing?”, Sunoo asks, the term of endearment slipping out since he’s too confused to focus on being mad right now. Niki walks towards him fast catching his breath like he’d run a marathon. “Sunoo I’m so sorry I was such a jerk to you. I know all you wanted was to do this cute thing for the Halloween party. I took a half day off to find a costume for us but there wasn’t anything available and it was cutting close to the party so I had to settle for this. I found these onesies. I thought maybe I could wear green and you the pink one? Together we’d be a watermelon?”, he finished unsure. 

For some reason at that exact moment, Sunoo’s heart almost burst with affection for his grumpy boyfriend who was incredibly soft for him. “You.. skipped work for this? And you’re willingly wearing something other than black?”. “I’m sorry baby, I know it’s not what you wanted but-“, Sunoo cuts him off with a kiss. “I love you so much and I’d love to be a watermelon with you”. 

5 minutes to midnight (Oct 31st)

“Niki?”, Sunoo calls as he’s rested his head on the other’s shoulder as they slow dance. The party has become calmer and now the couple are just enjoying each other’s company. “Hm?”. “Thank you, this is the best Halloween ever”. Niki chuckled and just kissed his boyfriend on the top of his head. 

Maybe dressing up for Halloween wasn’t bad after all. Especially not when he got to dress up in a comfy onesie with his adorable boyfriend so they could be dressed as a watermelon while they danced in each other’s arms.

10! 9!  
“I love you Sunoo”.

8! 7! 6!  
“I love you too Ni-ki, so much”. 

5! 4! 3!  
“You know we’re cuter than every couple in the room”, Sunoo states smugly. 

2! 1!  
“Happy Halloween my love”, Ni-ki smiles feeling as content as he’ll ever be.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil something I wrote for Halloween and sunki day coming up on 24th October :,) I hope you liked it 💞 check out my other aus on my en- acc 🥺💞 - imi 
> 
> Twt:  
> ARMY acc @jkgay4tae | ENHYPEN acc @sunkijaybabies | SVT acc @wonhuiimi


End file.
